Ride me, baby
by coffeestainedwriter
Summary: An angel gets its wings every time Kurt bottoms from the top.


"Did you buy more lube?" Kurt asked as he pushed Adam back onto the bed, the sunlight streaming through their Upper East Side apartment making Adam's hair shine.

"Of course," Adam pulled Kurt down on top of him, slamming their lips together as his husband's body pressed down on his, he could feel how hard Kurt's cock was already in those sinfully tight pants he designed. "Wanna rip your clothes off with my teeth."

Kurt smirked against his lips, "not in this life time."

Adam pouted before Kurt kissed him again, his hand coming up to grip Adam's biceps as Adam worked on tugging Kurt's top out of his pants.

"Did you lock the front door?" Kurt asked as he moved to unbutton Adam's shirt

"You made it rather difficult," Adam smiled. "But I believe I was successful."

"Good. There's no way I'm letting you get up and do it now." Kurt grinded his hips against Adam's.

"Fuck it's been too long," Adam forced them both to sit up, Kurt resting snuggly in his lap. "You've been such a tease this last week."

Tugging Kurt's shirt off Adam let his eye scan over his husbands pale skin. The lithe body had a clear definition of muscles, but they weren't bulging obvious like Adam's. You could tell that Kurt had spent several years professionally dancing. Well, professionally dancing on Broadway. Even though Kurt didn't act anymore, choosing instead to make his mark on the fashion world like he had started to while he was at NYADA, the definition had remained.

The best thing about Kurt now not having to change in front of his co-workers was that Adam could get away with leaving marks on Kurt's body. Well, to a certain degree at least.

Moving forward he nipped at his husband's collarbone, raking his nails along the skin of Kurt's back and sucking gently on the flesh between his teeth.

Kurt mewled and rocked his body against Adam's; he rarely admits how much he likes it when Adam left evidence of this on his skin, how owned and loved he felt. How the fabric of his clothing would rub and push against the marks, leaving Kurt fighting to keep the blood from rushing down to his cock.

"Not too many," he finally panted out, working on getting Adam's clothing off without interrupting his exploration of Kurt's chest.

Kurt shrieked when Adam got to his nipples, it always stunned Adam just how sensitive Kurt was around this area. He slowly pushed Kurt until he was lying on the bed, moving to unbutton and struggle with his pants without moving his mouth from here it was teasing the hardening bud between his lips.

"How tight are these god damn pants?" Adam huffed out in frustration. Fake glaring at Kurt when he chuckled.

"You just have to know how to get them off," Kurt slipped them off with ease, along with his underwear before sitting back, his cock jutting out proudly.

Forcing himself to move away from the delicious sight before him, Adam reached over toward the draw he had stashed the lube bottle, feeling Kurt's hands tug down his pants until he was bare. He didn't miss the sharp intake of breath when Kurt saw that he had gone commando that day.

Cockily, he turned his head to give Kurt a sultry look, "See something you like?" Kurt licked his lips.

"Careful," Kurt said cheekily as Adam fumbled with the lube. A moment late Kurt ducked as a pillow came flying at him.

"That was ONE time and it was years ago," Adam replied hotly, glaring at Kurt with a smile on his face.

Kissing away the comment Kurt was about to make Adam popped opened the new bottle of lube he had bought a few days ago.

He moved back over to Kurt, positioning the pillow he had chucked at him earlier under his hips as he slipped between Kurt's spread legs, hunching over him so he could still reach Kurt's hole while being in kissing distance.

He made sure a few of his fingers were thoroughly coated in the clear lubricant before he gently added one inside of Kurt, moving steadily but slowly until it was buried to the hilt. He gently pulled his finger out of the air tight hole before sliding back inside.

"More, more, Adam add another," Kurt swivelled his hips against the one finger Adam had buried inside of him, trying to get it deep enough to hit his prostate.

"Patience love," Adam kissed along his jaw as he slowly added a second. There was barely any resistance but it had been a while since they had penetrative sex and Adam didn't want to risk hurt Kurt but accidently going too fast.

Kurt didn't seem to agree with Adam, reaching down he grabbed Adam's hand and start to pump his fingers even faster within him, moving his other hand from where it had been around Adam's neck he manipulated Adam's fingers until he had three inside of him. Adam sat back on his feet as he watched his husband fucking himself on his fingers for a few minutes before slowly pulling his hand away.

Kurt didn't let them go easily, his grip eventually slipping against the lube; he opened one eye to glare at Adam questioningly. Adam just smiled, leaning down to nuzzle their noses together for a moment.

"If you keep doing that I'll come before I get a chance to fuck you," He replied bluntly.

"Do you want to use condoms this time?" Adam asked, after so many years of being together they had made the decision to just start going without. Clean-up was a bitch at times but they never felt closer than in those moments when Adam was fully sheathed inside of Kurt, no barrier between them. "We promised we'd both be there to pick Alex up from day care."

"Yeah but, we still have a few hours. I can shower before then." Kurt smiled at Adam. Grabbing the lube to pour a little on his hand before coating Adam's cock.

"OK," Adam smiled down at Kurt who wrapped his arms around Adam's shoulders, smiling in encouragement.

Adam slowly sunk into Kurt. His grip tightening around Kurt's hips and his toes curling as the tight heat enveloped his cock. He rubbed Kurt's thighs with his hand as he pulled out, snapping his hips forward and making Kurt move up the bed a few inches. Adam felt like the breath had been knocked out of them, his lungs left barred at the feeling of being inside of Kurt, it had been too long. Way too long. Never, ever again.

"Wait," Kurt cried out when Adam start to thrust his hips into him faster.  
"Are you OK," Adam began to panic, thinking he had hurt his husband.

"Oh, no, no I'm Ok, I just want to," Kurt began to wriggle under him; Adam sat back a bit to give Kurt more room.

Kurt surged up, pushing Adam down onto the bed, hands on his shoulders as he slowly sunk back down onto Adam's cock until he was sitting in Adam's lap. A blissed out expression on his face before he smiled at Adam.

"This, I want to do it like this." Kurt breathed out.

Adam couldn't find the words to agree so he just nodded his head frantically, spreading out his legs and getting a better grip on Kurt's hips to help Kurt move up and down.

Kurt's thigh muscles bulged with the effort to move himself up and down, his hands griping Adam's shoulder tightly as he bounced.

Adam moved one hand from Kurt's hips to tug his lip from where he was bitting it, "be as loud as you want love, no one but me is here to hear you."

It was a habit they both had, from years of trying to be as quite as possible while various roommates puttered around the apartment when they were trying to fuck. And then having an apartment with paper thin walls and homophobic neighbours –they hadn't stayed there for long thankfully- and then the past three years with a child sleeping just down the hall.

It had always been a little game Adam played with himself, seeing how much noise he could get Kurt to make. It was rewarding, being able to get a grunt, a moan, or a keen out of him. It was hot; the sounds Kurt made were almost as much of a turn on as fucking into him.

When Kurt allowed himself to make as much noise as he wanted, it drove Adam wild. Just like now, the breathy little moans Kurt let out now that he wasn't chewing on his lips, the little grunts he made eveytime Adam hit his prostate.

Kurt let go of Adam's shoulders, moving up until Adam's cock slipped out of him, much to Adam's annoyance. Moving up until he was squatting above Adam, his hands going to rest on the bed on either side on Adams knees. Adam guided his cock back into Kurt as he sunk down, a loud moan leaving his lips.

"Oh, fuck, Adam," He groaned out as he began to move, the majority of the strain was now off his aching thighs, if only for the moment as Adam's cock brushed against his prostate at this angle.

Repositioning his hands yet again Adam helped Kurt move up and down before slowly letting his hands move along the pale skin, the sight in front of his was mouth-watering, he could see where his cock disappeared into Kurt's tight little hole, how the muscles in his legs flexed and how Kurt's cock smacked against his body with every bounce, leaving a small bit of pre-cum where it landed.

Gripping Kurt's cock Adam began to pump it in time with Kurt's bouncing, drawing even more noise out of him. He could feel his cock twitching inside of Kurt, he was so god damn close he could cum at any moment. Fuck he wasn't going to last much longer, not while he could see just how he was affecting Kurt.

"Kurt, fuck, I can't," Adam grunted as Kurt slammed down on top of him, his cock buried ball deep into the tight heat of Kurt's ass.

"No, no, no, just a little longer," Kurt whined, grabbing Adam's hands from where they were digging into his hips and threading their fingers together. Surging up on his legs Kurt used the momentum to push Adam's arms back onto the bed above his head, his feet slipping on the bed as he crashed onto his knees once again. Their hands never separating. "Need you fucking me."

Adam groaned beneath him, thrusting his hips up as much as he could as Kurt set a steady rhythm, bouncing up and down on Adam's cock. His thighs were starting to burn already, but fuck he wasn't going to stop, Adam's cock was hitting his prostate perfectly and the way Adam was writhing under him was addiction. Him trying to gain control back. Kurt began to switch his speed up, going fast one moment before slowing down to a crawl, making it hard for Adam to properly fuck into him.

"Kurt, Kurt just let me," Adam flexed his arms, moving a bit under Kurt's grip. He could break out of the hold, quite easily if he really wanted to, but oh the fact that he wasn't was driving Kurt insane, the false sense of power that Kurt had was like a drug.

"No." Kurt simply grunted. His eyes screwed shut, a constant stream of noise escaping his open mouth, loud keens every time Adam's cock hit his prostate perfectly. His whole body moved with the effort to keep going, his fingers clenching against Adam's every time he lifted himself up, the tensing of his muscles up his arm and along his torso, down through his Adam's and thighs before Kurt got high enough to slam back down and snap the tension that was created.

Adam wanted nothing more than to surge up and lick at the sweat that was gathering at Kurt's collarbone, his toes clenching with the effort not to cum and ruin this moment.

Kurt was getting close, pre-cum drizzling out of the tip of his cock. His grunts slowly forming into 'oh, oh, oh.'

Adam felt his eyes roll back as his orgasm took over him, spurting thick ropes deep into Kurt's body. He felt himself twitching underneath Kurt as a loud roaring in his ears blocked off all other sounds.

Kurt's cry of 'no' finally start to draw him back to reality, along with the frantic movement of Kurt above him as he chased his own orgasm, Adam's cock beginning to soften inside of him and become oversensitive.

"Ngh Adam, I'm so close, please," Kurt begged in a high voice. Adam Hissed at the stimulation and broke out of Kurt's grip, flipping them around and burrowing three fingers deep into Kurt, aiming for his prostate as he sucked hard on the tip of Kurt's cock. Kurt spasmed under him, his hands flying up to burrow his fingers into Adam's golden locks. Adam kissed his way down Kurt's cock, his other hand rubbing along Kurt's thigh as his fingers thrusted in and out of him, making a slick sound as Adam's cum start to leak out around his fingers.

Getting down to Kurt's balls he gently took one into his mouth before letting it go and dragging his teeth gently along the sensitive sac, Kurt Keened above him, his back arching as he clenched around Adam's fingers, his cock spilling his cum over his chest.

Gently removing his fingers Adam ghosted his fingers along Kurt's skin as he moved up his body, smiling when Kurt laughed a little at the light scrapping of Adam's nails against his sides, his muscles twitching beneath his touch. Being careful not to touch Kurt's cock Adam ran his fingers through the mess on Kurt's stomach, the cum reached up to Kurt's collar bone, mingling with the sweat the resided there. Adam couldn't resist the temptation this time. Feeling how Kurt's chest moved almost violently with his panting again his face Adam nuzzled against the light sprinkling of chest hair the resist there and licked his way up to Kurt's neck.

"Oh," Kurt panted out, his arms coming to wrap around Adam's shoulders. Adam cleaned up the mess that was splattered around Kurt's chest almost methodically, paying special attention to Kurt's nipples. "Is this your way of telling me you want to go again?"

"Am I that obvious," Adam smiled against Kurt's chest, Just thirty more minutes and he'd be able to rock Kurt's world again, "this time though, you're going to be the one held down and begging."

Kurt groaned under him, his legs coming up to wrap around Adam's hips, their cocks rubbing together almost unbearable for a moment as Kurt pushed Adam's body up along his. Capturing his lips in a sweet kiss.

**Hey guys, massive thank you for reading this fic and I hope you enjoyed it. I've had a hard time writing lately with exams, everything I write seems to come out stilted and awkward so I really hope this was some what decent. If you could pretty please leave a review telling me what you thought it would absolutely make my entire week.**


End file.
